Apocalypse Rising (episode)
Sisko leads a commando team into Klingon headquarters in an attempt to expose the Changeling impersonating Gowron. (Season Premiere) Summary Using Gul Dukat's captured Klingon bird-of-prey, Benjamin Sisko, Odo, Worf and Miles O'Brien penetrate deep into the heart of the Klingon Empire on a mission to unmask the Changeling that has infiltrated it. Memorable Quotes "Captain, you're just in time for Happy Hour." "Do I look happy, Quark?" : - Quark and Sisko "This is not going to work. It is not enough to look like a Klingon, one must act like one. Perhaps it would be better if I went by my–" (Sisko backhands Worf across the face) "Are you questioning the validity of my plan?!" "Very convincing, Captain. But was it your intention to challenge me to a battle to the death?" "Not at all." "Then next time do not strike me with the back of your hand. Use your fist." : - Worf and Benjamin Sisko (Dukat fires disruptors, destroying a patrolling Klingon Bird-of-Prey) "Was that really necessary?!" "It was either that or trust in Mister Worf's ability to lie. Frankly I have more faith in my weapons." : - Sisko and Dukat "Brag all you want! But don't get between me and the bloodwine!" : - Sisko, masquarading as a Klingon "It's a pity it doesn't have any bubbles." : - Odo "Glory to you... and your house." : - Gowron (Referring to her pregnancy) "But don't forget, this... is still your fault." "My fault?" "You performed the transfer from Keiko to me." "After you volunteered." "After you put the idea in my head." "After you flew the runabout into the asteroid field." "After you insisted we check on those anomalous bio-scans." "That was Keiko." "That's right. It was. But I'd rather blame you." : - Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir "Since when has it been treasonous to act in the best interests of the Empire?" : - Worf Background Information *Tora Ziyal was to appear in this episode. However, as she only had one line, it was decided there was no point in filming the scene with Dukat. *In a humorous in-joke, Kira blames Julian Bashir for her pregnancy. In real life, Nana Visitor was pregnant with Alexander Siddig's child at the time. *It is strange that Jadzia Dax was not a part of the mission, given her intimate knowledge of Klingon culture. This was due to the fact that Terry Farrell's skin would have been allergic to the excessive Klingon make-up. *It is interesting to note that Gowron tells Worf that he will not get another chance to try to kill him. Worf does kill Gowron, to stop his reckless attacks against the Dominion in the seventh season episode "Tacking Into the Wind". *When we see Worf alongside Sisko, O'Brien, and Odo in Klingon Make-up, his full goatee is missing. *This is not the first time Rene Auberjonois has played a character who disguises himself as a Klingon. Colonel West, his character in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, did the same. Their intentions are precisely the opposite though: West was attempting to prevent peace with the Klingons, while Odo was attempting to prevent war with the Klingons. *According to the ''Deep Space Nine'' Companion, Michael Dorn looked forward to seeing his co-stars being subjected to the same heavy Klingon make-up he was forced to endure for several years. Conversely, Rene Aubernois said he found the Klingon make-up much easier than his typical Odo make-up since it covered less of his face. *The Companion also reveals it was writer Ronald D. Moore who suggested making Martok, rather than Gowron, turn out to be the Changeling, to as not to upset TNG fans. As it turns out, however, the producers were so pleased with J.G. Hertzler's performance in this episode, they made it a point to have the real Martok return in a later episode and become a much more prominent character in the series, while Moore himself would write Gowron's demise in the episode "Tacking Into the Wind". Links and References Guest Stars *Robert O'Reilly as Chancellor Gowron *J.G. Hertzler as General Martok *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat *Casey Biggs as Damar Co-Stars *Robert Budaska as Burly Klingon *Robert Zachar as Head Guard *John L. Bennett as Towering Klingon *Tony Epper as Drunken Klingon *Ivor Bartels as Young Klingon Uncredited Co-Stars *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *Gene LeBell as Wrestling Klingon *Elle Alexander as Klingon warrioress Huss *Tom Morga as stunt double for J.G. Hertzler References 47; Alpha Quadrant; Archanis; [[USS Armstrong|USS Armstrong]]; asteroid field; A'trom; Barot; Bajoran; Bajoran ale; Benzenite; blood; bloodwine; bubble; Ceasefire; Changeling; Deep Space 9; ''USS Defiant''; Dominion; [[USS Drake (2373)|USS Drake]]; Dukat's Bird-of-Prey; Edon, Shakaar; Fangs; Founder; General; H'ta; Hall of Warriors; happy hour; House of Konjah; holo-filter; Human; Huss; Jodmos; Kahmar; Klingon; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Klingon Empire; Klingon High Command; Klingon High Council; Kobor; Kodrak; Laporin; Battle of Mempa; optronic relay; Order of the Bat'leth; Pahash; Photon torpedo; Polaron; polaron emitter; polaron radiation; Radiation poisoning; raiding party; ''Rio Grande''; Runabout; Rurik the Damned; Second Federation-Klingon War; shore leave; space station; Starfleet; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Intelligence; Starfleet Science; targ; tooth; Trill; T'vis; tachyon detection grid; Tajtiq; Tellarite; tinghamut; Ty'Gokor; Vilix'pran; Vor'cha class; Vrax; Yan-Isleth; Yndar; Zora Fel |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Die Apokalypse droht es:Apocalypse Rising nl:Apocalypse Rising